


Unclassified

by bri_ness



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Library, Co-workers, Flirting, Isak is a cataloging nerd because I'm a cataloging nerd, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, What is Plot?, Workplace, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:05:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bri_ness/pseuds/bri_ness
Summary: "Separate fiction from fact, romances from tragedies, the stories you want to experience from the ones you’d rather ignore."Isak and Even flirt in a library while having some deep thoughts about cataloging. Originally a oneshot written for day five of fic week: work colleagues AU.





	1. Fuck Melvil Dewey

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this could not be more of an indulgent mess. I went to library school, I've worked in libraries, and I used this as an excuse to make Isak the cataloging nerd I am at heart. It was just fun. 
> 
> All the information for fic week is [here](http://littlespooneven.tumblr.com/post/163418028707/welcome-to-skam-fic-week-running-from). Chat with me on tumblr [here](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com).
> 
> ETA: I fell in love with this universe, so while this was originally written as a oneshot, it's now a multichapter fic! :)

Isak likes for everything to have a place.

Separate fiction from fact, romances from tragedies, the stories you want to experience from the ones you’d rather ignore.

Which is why it’s so frustrating when he comes across an anthology like _Romantic Tragedies: Ten stories based on real dating misadventures._ How the fuck is he supposed to classify that? He can’t even choose a first summary: Philosophy & psychology? Social sciences? He’s leaning towards literature, his go-to when he’s unsure, but then what’s the second summary? American fiction in English? American miscellaneous writings? Or he could be a real shit and classify it under 804: an unassigned number. He could start, lead, and ultimately be the only participant in a cataloging revolution. No more labels, no more signs directing patrons to the formulaic mysteries they love so much. Pure anarchy. Jonas would approve.

Isak smashes his mouse against the desk, feeling inspired. “Fuck Melvil Dewey.”

“Mm, not really my type.”

Isak startles, caught up in his master plan to gain world dominance through _cataloging_. Truthfully, Even always startles him. His brain freaks the fuck out when a hot guy approaches without warning.

Even sets a large coffee down beside Isak, then sits at the computer beside him. “I love you,” Isak says instead of _thank you_ because, no matter what Jonas says, he is very subtle about his very large crush.

“If I knew that’s all it took,” Even says, raising his eyebrows. Because the asshole’s a flirt, but he flirts with everyone. Isak realized that early on.

Even is, however, less intimidating when Isak realizes his arm’s covered in glitter. “Were you Edward Cullen for story time today?”

Even follows Isak’s gaze and laughs. “Ah no, occupational hazard. We did a farm animals theme today.”

“Original.”

“It’s a classic. I’m surprised you didn’t hear us moo’ing.”

Working at a public library, Isak has learned to tune out moo’ing and other strange noises, such as laughing yoga classes and teenagers trying to recite Shakespeare. Though he spends most of his time in what Eva dubbed The Employee Lab, too cute of a name for what’s essentially just a row of computers, it’s right by the youth section and the walls are thin. Despite his many requests, Sana won’t let Isak wear headphones.

“So, tell me what’s wrong with the Dewey decimal system today,” Evens says. He is the only one who indulges Isak’s rants, which Isak takes full advantage of.

“How is it both too specific and too general?” Isak says. “How did Dewey fail on every possible level?”

“I mean, it’s an impossible mission. Not everything can have a clear label.”

“Can’t it? Everything is a _thing_ , so shouldn’t you be able to say what that thing is?”

“Do you think everything’s that simple?”

“I think it should be.”

Even makes that _mm_ noise again, which annoys Isak. He’s always _thinking_ , and those thoughts lead them to arguments, and those arguments lead to Isak getting lost in his own thoughts. And, Isak fucking hates his thoughts.

“But don’t you think it creates barriers? Because people just start to avoid things that don’t interest them, or opinions different from their own,” Even says. “Did you know homosexuality first appeared in the Dewey decimal system under ‘Mental derangements,’ which is a pretty fucked-up term itself?”

“Uh, yeah.” Isak wrote a paper on homophobia in Dewey decimal classifications. He knows the entire history, but, “How did you know that?” Even talks about youth librarianship the way Isak talks about cataloguing, but they’ve never been particularly invested in each other’s passions. Despite Isak’s considerable investment in Even.

Even shrugs. “I’m a man of many interests.”

“I’m not saying it’s a perfect system,” Isak says. “But there needs to be _a_ system, you know?”

As fun as it is to imagine a cataloging revolution, disorder stresses Isak out in a way that makes his stomach hurt. Though he knows he comes off as disorganized to others, Isak knows where everything is in his life, from his keys to his relationships. If anything shifts—he puts his keys on the coffee table instead of in the bowl, Jonas ignores him for Eva—he feels off, a little panicked, like his life is slipping out of control again.

When Isak lost his parents, home, and everything he thought he fucking knew at sixteen, he promised himself he’d never feel like that again. He’d create a classification system for his life, for things like people he could trust versus people he couldn’t. And he was never going to fuck with that system.

Even reaches for the anthology Isak still hasn’t catalogued, studying it. “Hm, not quite what I’m looking for. Is ‘Flirting’ a classification?”

“No.”

“Too bad. I’m really trying to win over this guy.”

“Like you need help in that department.”

That seems to catch Even off-guard, which is a role reversal Isak appreciates. “Isak, I’m--”

They’re interrupted by Sana, who directs a glare right at Isak. “ _There_ you are,” she says.

 “Yes, here I am,” Isak confirms. “Doing my job. Where else would I be?”

“On the desk shift you were supposed to start fifteen minutes ago?”

Oh, fuck. Working the information desk is supposed to involve helping patrons with reference or reader’s advisory questions, but it’s mostly directing them to the bathroom, trying to fix computer problems Isak’s unqualified to fix, and dealing with complaints from parents who are fucking scandalized that books with sex scenes are in the youth section.

“Can literally anyone else do it?” Isak asks.

“It’s your job today, so no. And Even? Weren’t you going to clean some of the children’s toys?”

“Only for the glamour,” Even says.

“You both have one minute before I write you up for not doing your job.” Isak knows it’s an empty threat. If Sana formally wrote them up, she’d have to talk to Sara in HR, which is a fate worse than their branch closing. “Go.”

\---

Isak’s desk shift is only two hours, but it feels longer than the entire morning he spent cataloging.

At least he’s working with Noora, who is in her element. She helps children with their homework and directs embarrassed mothers to romance novels with what Sana calls _a professional, but friendly demeanor._

In his performance review, Sana wrote that Isak _could be more patient_ with the patrons. Which would be easier if they didn’t ask him to do things like set-up their Facebook account, including uploading all their pictures and messaging their grandchildren.

“This is fun,” Noora reminds Isak halfway through the shift. “Try to smile, Isak.”

And he does, but only because he can see Even leading a story time. He does all the voices, gets the children to participate, and yes, _moo_ ’ _s._ As the children leave, Even high-fives each of them.

“Eva, this is Isak.” Isak snaps back to his actual job, realizing Jonas and Eva have come to the desk to avoid doing their actual jobs. “I can’t show you where a book is because I’m a mere library clerk, even though I shelve them all and actually know where they are,” Jonas says. “Isak is a librarian who spends half the day isolated, but he needs to show you because that’s in his job description. If that doesn’t make sense to you, talk to the union, but they’ll tell you go to fuck yourself.”

“In those exact words, I’m sure,” Noora says.

“Eva could find the book herself as a library assistant,” Isak points out. There was weird sensitivity around the librarian-library assistant-library clerk hierarchy, mainly because of the arbitrary roles they were each forced into. Joking helps them all like each other in spite of it. “Unless she’s too busy flirting with you?”

“You’re one to talk,” Noora says, then turns to Jonas and Eva. “He was late because he was flirting with Even.”

“I was not _flirting_ ,” Isak says. When all three of them raise their eyebrows, he adds, “None of you were there!”

“Oh, we don’t have to be there to know,” Eva says. “Do you remember that couple I caught fucking in the stacks last week? That’s how you two always look at each other.”

Isak’s a little insulted by the comparison.

“Hey, what are you doing tonight?” Jonas asks Isak, notably out-of-nowhere. “Do you want to hang out with me and Eva?”

Eva’s expression suggests that Jonas did not ask her before asking him, so Isak says, “No thanks. I’ll probably stay late.”

“Again?” Eva asks, her expression softening. “You make us all look bad, you know that?”

“No, it’s not like that. I just like it here.”

More importantly, he doesn’t like it anywhere else.

\---

“You know I can’t pay you overtime.”

“I know.”

“I can’t put this on your performance review. You won’t get a raise any faster. I’m not asking you to do this, Isak. In fact, I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I know.”

“…You can’t tell the union I’m letting you stay late.”

“I know.”

“And Isak, you have to go home sometime. Ok?”

“I will.”

Isak has this conversation with Sana three times a week.

He likes working, especially when there’s no one around. If his brain is distracted by books and where they belong, he won’t think the thoughts he doesn’t want to think, the ones he always thinks when he's home alone. 

So, he’ll work until he’s exhausted enough to maybe, hopefully sleep, then he’ll go home before he has time to think. It’s an ok system. It’s worked for him thus far.

No one else usually stays late due to the lack of pay and perks, but tonight, Even takes the chair beside Isak again. “You’re staying too?” Isak asks.

“Yeah, I still have a shitload of prep to do for summer reading club,” Even says.

“Sounds awful.”

Even grins. “It’s fun, but I appreciate your concern. What about you? Can cataloging not wait until tomorrow?”

Isak shrugs. “It can all wait. I just like being here more than I like being anywhere else.”

Which is not something he’s ever admitted out loud. Fucking Even.

“Because of the work or the company?” Even asks.

“The work.” Catching Even’s frown, Isak realizes his mistake. “Well, the company’s ok tonight.”

“Just ok?”

“You didn’t bring me another coffee.”

“You’re already spoiled, Isak.” Even swivels his chair around so he’s facing Isak. “But uh, I was thinking about what you said earlier. About needing a system.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. And…do you really think there’s nothing beyond what we can name?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “It’s not that deep, Even.”

“Says the guy who argues that cataloging is a tool for social change, but ok. I still want to know the answer.”

It’s the most interest anyone’s taken in Isak’s thoughts in—fuck, he doesn’t even know how long.

“Ok. Don’t laugh?”

“Well, it might be funny.”

“I kind of believe in parallel universes? Like there are a million alternate realities happening right now. In one, we might not even know each other.”

“Oh. I don’t like that one.”

“Me neither.”

“But in one, we could be…kissing?”

Isak did not think people actually gulped in real life, but here he is, fucking _gulping_. “Uh, yeah. I guess so.”

“But the only way to be sure is if we kissed in this universe.”

Isak furrows his eyebrows: he doesn’t want to be wrong about this. It would be so fucking embarrassing to be wrong about this. “Even, are you--?”

“For fuck’s sake, Isak. I’ve been flirting with you since I met you.”

“Oh.”

That certainly fucks with Isak’s system. Even doesn’t fit into any of his classifications.  

But when he kisses Isak, Isak doesn't give a shit.

Fuck Melvil Dewey.


	2. Rockstar Librarians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I never got why someone would choose to be a cataloger,” Even says, and Isak’s defenses go up like a reflex. “Isn’t it boring to sit by yourself all day?”
> 
> “I never got why someone would choose to work with youth,” Isak says. “Isn’t it annoying to be with people all day?”
> 
> For God knows what reason, Even is smiling. And for Whatever-Isak-Believes-In knows what reason, Isak wants to smile back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you don't follow me on [tumblr](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com)...surprise? :) I love this universe and just had to write more in it. While I love my reality TV AUs, this is good for my soul. 
> 
> Since this was initially a oneshot, the first chapter is really where I would have ended the story. Each chapter from now on will start with a scene in a present, then flashback to Evak's Year of Flirting. However, it's all written in present tense because I hate writing in past and forgot to switch. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Enjoy!

Kissing in a swivel chair requires a certain technique.

As Even nips at the corner of Isak’s lips, Isak spins out of control in both a literal and metaphorical sense. Even laughs, hooking an arm around the back of Isak’s chair to pull him even closer than they were before.

“I’ve been waiting a year for this,” Even whispers, his breath tickling Isak’s neck. “I’m not letting you roll away from me.”

“How romantic,” Isak says before kissing Even’s cheek because that’s a thing he can do now. He can kiss his forehead, and he does, his lips, and he does, and then there’s that neck—and yeah, that’s really good because Even makes this _noise_ , something between a whimper and a moan.

Isak’s always liked learning.

“I didn’t know you were waiting for this,” Isak says. “I wouldn’t have made you wait. I would’ve kissed you the first time we talked.”

“Probably for the best you didn’t. We would’ve gotten fired.”

“Worth it.”

\---

“We have a new youth services librarian starting today.”

Isak’s been dreading this day since Sana announced they found Yousef’s replacement. Now that it’s here, he doesn’t think he was being overdramatic like Eva suggested.

He likes his team exactly as it is. He almost always works with Noora, Eva, Jonas, Vilde, and Magnus. They know each other’s coffee orders (Isak’s is _large_ ), cranky hours (though Eva claims Isak’s cranky hour is _all the live long day_ , and customer service voices (they all agree Isak’s needs the most work). They can tease each other without being hurtful and help each other without overstepping.

“I know it’ll be hard to live up to Yousef—” Sana starts, but Eva interrupts her.

“Sana, why did Yousef transfer branches?”

Sana purses her lips. “That’s a personnel matter.”

“But will you tell him we miss him?” Noora asks.

Isak’s team also has a game: whoever can make Sana smile wins whatever’s in sight. Isak flings a paperclip at Noora, which she holds to her chest with pride.

Though Eva, Noora, and Isak himself are strong competitors, no one will ever beat Yousef’s winning record.

“I’ll ensure he gets the message,” Sana says. “As I was saying, we can’t replace Yousef, but Even’s references couldn’t say enough good things about him. I trust that he’ll be a great addition to this team and that you’ll all make him feel welcome.”

At that, Sana’s gaze shifts to Isak. “Why are you looking at me?” he asks.

“You’re bad with change!” Magnus helpfully answers. “Remember when we stopped using Dewey for children’s books? You nearly quit on the spot.”

“We shouldn’t use a different system for one type of book!” Isak says. As he told Sana, he will die on this hill. Sana replied that she’d be happy to bury him there.

“But the system doesn’t accommodate every type book,” Jonas says. “Shouldn’t we just use what works?”

Eva groans, resting her head on the table. “It is too fucking early for _Dewey_ discourse, nerds." 

“Let’s move on,” Sana says. “Isak, I was looking at you because I was hoping you could show Even around. I’ll be here to greet him, but then I have a meeting at central.”

No one quite knows how to respond to that, but that’s never stopped Vilde.

“Sana, is that the best idea?” she asks. “What about someone like Eva?”

“Or you,” Eva says to Vilde. “Or literally anyone else here.”

Isak flips her off under the table, though he agrees with her. “I’m not sure this job is suited to my strengths,” he says.

“It’s not brain surgery, Isak,” Sana says. “It’s showing him where the break room is and being a generally pleasant person. Can you handle that?”

“Debatable,” Jonas answers.

“You were not my first choice, but I need everyone else on the floor,” Sana says.

“Because my job’s not as important?” Isak says. “I can just be interrupted whenever? There are always new books coming in, I’m always busy—”

“Yet you take twenty minutes to make your coffee if Jonas is in the break room,” Sana says. “I’m happy with your stats, so my advice is to do what I tell you to.”

Isak argues with Sana every day and has yet to win, but that’s part of their dynamic too. Whoever the fuck this _Even_ guy is could screw all of this up.

And this is the only part of Isak’s life he’s happy with.

Sana ends their meeting with ten minutes before the branch opens for the day. Isak heads to the break room with Eva and Noora to make his second coffee of the day. He’ll need it if he has to be _pleasant_ to the guy who’s about to ruin his life.

“Wait, holy fuck,” Eva says, looking at something on her phone. “Even’s full name is Even Bech Næsheim, right?”

“I think so,” Noora says.

Eva shows her and Isak her phone, opened to an article about _“Rockstar Librarians_.”

 _Though he’s early in his career, Even Bech_ _Næsheim’s not afraid to take risks. Instead of just creating a book display for pride like his library’s done for years, he organized an open mic for LGBTQ youth to share their writing._

_“It was really powerful,” Even says. “Nothing unites us like listening to each other.”_

_The event, Everything Is Love, was the library’s best attended event since its grand opening._

_“I had one teen say it was the first time they felt like their parents actually heard them,” Even says. “And I remember feeling like that as a teenager. I still feel like that sometimes.”_

_Even’s open and kind when he speaks, making it clear why children, teen, and their parents gravitate towards him._ _While Even aims to be creative in his programming, he still appreciates the classics._

_“Nothing compares to storytime,” he says. “Everyone leaves the real world for a few minutes to play in another. I think adults should have storytime.”_

_If Even leads it, I’ll sign up._

What a load of bullshit.

Isak is not heartless: he objectively appreciates the work Even’s done how it’s helped people. But everyone acts like youth librarianship is the most noble profession in the field, an attitude he hoped he wouldn’t encounter after library school.

“Have you ever noticed that these articles are never written about catalogers?” Isak asks, receiving a glare from the two girls. “What?”

“Have you ever noticed that they’re never written about women?” Noora retorts.

And, fine. “Point taken.”

“He sounds cool, though,” Eva says. “Maybe he can breathe some life into this place.”

“We have life,” Isak says.

“You’re not in the programs like I am. Our attendance is lower than ever, and the people who do show up barely engage.”

“But our circulation stats are good.”

“Yeah, but libraries aren’t really about books anymore.”

Isak tries not to take it as personally as he does.

Most of his peers in library school said they got into the field because they saw libraries as community centres, a place to connect with other people. Isak, however, does not like other people near as much as he likes books.

He especially likes non-fiction, learning how things work. _Sexual attraction is biological, so if I am sexually attracted to boys, that’s just the way I was pieced together and there is nothing wrong with me._

_Mental illness is biological, so if my mom is mentally ill, that’s just the way she was pieced together and there is nothing wrong with her._

_Being a dick is not biological, so there is something wrong with my dad_.

He read until he was somewhat ok with who he was.

So he got into cataloging, thinking that maybe he’d help someone else find the book that helped them the way books helped him.

And though he’d never admit it out loud, Isak kind of sees himself as a rockstar for that.

\---

Isak encounters a problem when he meets Even.

Even is cute—no, attractive—no, handosme—no, so fucking hot that Isak’s almost fascinated by him. Something about those eyes and lips, that over-styled hair, his _hands_ —it’s a fucking masterpiece when it all comes together.

Eva winks at Isak from across the room, and Isak worries he’s being too obvious.

“Isak?” Even says like this isn’t the first time he’s said his name. “I asked you how long you’ve been here?”

“Oh! Sorry,” Isak says. “About two years.”

“Nice.”

“Yeah.”

Too bad Isak is a shit conversationalist. Though he appreciates Even, aesthetically, he’s already fucking with Isak. He’s not supposed to be nervous and flustered here: this is the one environment he’s supposed to thrive in.

“Guess I’ll show you around,” Isak says, proceeding to do just that. He covers the essentials makes the necessary introductions, ending in the youth section.

“This is probably where you’ll spend most of your time,” Isak says, dodging crying children as though they’re grenades. “There’s, uh, books over here, some toys over there. The teens mostly hang out by the computers and video games.”

Even nods, scanning his surroundings. He picks up a plush pig and makes it dance as Isak watches the scene in confusion.

“You’re not going to laugh?” Even asks. “Here I am, trying to entertain you, and you won’t spare a smile?”

“Just…why are you doing that?” Isak asks.

“Because it’s fun?”

Isak’s not trying to be a dick: he just really doesn’t get it. “Yeah, ok? Anyway, this is it.”

“Well, that’s a problem,” Even says. “Because Sana’s not back for another forty minutes and I don’t know what to do yet.”

Isak suspects that if he says _that’s not my problem_ , Sana will argue that it was when she returns. “You can shadow me while I work?” he says.

Even shrugs his agreement, likely because he literally has nothing else to do.

They have the Employee Lab to themselves. As Isak logs in to one of the computers, Even mentions that he doesn’t have his credentials yet.

“Uh, I have no idea what to do about that,” Isak says. “Asks Sana?”

He also doesn’t know how parking passes work because he never learned to drive, how many youth regularly use the library, or what their most popular programs are.

Ultimately, Isak feels pretty stupid until he pulls up their database and opens the Dewey classification guide in a new tab. It has the same effect as the first sip of coffee: refreshing, comforting, and energizing.

“I never got why someone would choose to be a cataloger,” Even says, and Isak’s defenses go up like a reflex. “Isn’t it boring to sit by yourself all day?”

“I never got why someone would choose to work with youth,” Isak says. “Isn’t it annoying to be with people all day?”

For God knows what reason, Even is smiling. And for Whatever-Isak-Believes-In knows what reason, Isak wants to smile back. He blames Even’s face: it’s just too damn  _nice_.

“Ok. I’ll tell you my reason if you tell me yours?” Even says.

“Sure.” Isak knows he has to seize every opportunity he gets to talk about cataloging. They are few and far between.

“Nothing about who I was made sense when I was growing up,” Even says. “I questioned everything. I had to. But when I did that, teachers would get annoyed with me, say that’s just the way things were, shit like that.”

“At the library, though?” Even continues. “I was encouraged to question everything. And when I did, the staff would get me books where people asked the same questions I did. It was the first place I didn’t feel alone. I just want to be there for a kid the way librarians were always there for me.”

Something clicks for Isak.

“I get that,” he says, which is not something he often says to other people. “And it’s different, but that’s what I want to do too? If I do my job right, you’ll find the right books to give to the right people.”

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Even says. “So, we’re a team then?”

Isak already has a team, but if they _have_ to add a new member—

It might as well be a person he now wants to kiss.

“Welcome aboard.”


	3. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do we treat imagination like it’s less real than everything else?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, if you thought this story was cheesy before, JUST YOU WAIT. I'm having a Not Great week and writing this was just such a relief. I hope you like it. ❤ 
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com).

Isak only believes in stories when Even tells them.

Even has no loyalty to the world he’s in, content to leave it for any that seem more interesting, thrilling, or even heartbreaking. So, he never just recites stories: he lives in them and invites everyone to join him there.

When Isak realized Even was emotional over a book he was reading during his lunch break, Isak tried to help by saying, “You know none of it’s real, right?”

Isak really was never trying to be an asshole. It just came sort of naturally to him.

Even considered that for a while, then said, “Why do we treat imagination like it’s less real than everything else?”

 _Because it can hurt you_ , Isak didn’t say. _Because when you prioritize your fantasies over the real people with feelings around you, you hurt them._

Isak used to believe that was his mom’s problem until he read enough to understand her illness. Then, he realized it was his dad’s. _You wanted a nice family, but you got us, so you left to chase the ideal in your head._

A few months and more than a few conversations with Even later, Isak’s opinion changed. Now, he’s sitting with Even in Isak’s favourite chair in the library: it’s relatively isolated, in a designated quiet area, and no one’s ever been caught fucking on it. While it’s not quite large enough for both of them, they’re happy to sit tangled up in each other.

Isak thinks it would be difficult to untie them now.

After they’ve kissed each other everywhere they’re comfortable kissing each other in their workplace, Isak asks Even for the only other thing he wants from him right now. 

“Can you read to me?”

\---

Working in a library was supposed to be quiet.

Instead, Isak’s distracted by singing, screaming, and the occasional roaring. Yousef was good with the children, but in a quiet, respectable way. Even’s just loud.

When Isak loses his train of thought for the third time this morning, he calls Sana’s line.

“Sana Bakkoush.”

“I need headphones.”

“May I ask who’s speaking?”

“No. Why do you deny everything I ask for?”

“Because I’m good at making decisions.”

“What’s the problem with headphones? I don’t work with the public.”

“You do, actually. Don’t forget your desk shift this afternoon. But even when you’re in the Employee Lab, what if there’s a fire?”

“Do you really think I’m so self-absorbed that I wouldn’t notice the building burning around me?”

“HR would advise me not to answer that.”

“Fine. I’ll just suffer then.”

“Ok. Enjoy.”

Isak hangs up with a slight slam and a huff.

“Wow, another patron angry with your classification choices? How do you keep your cool?”

Isak smiles at Even despite being annoyed with him for being too good at his job only moments ago. Though he’s only known Even for a couple months, he finds it hard not to smile around him. Jonas said it’s freaking him out.

“I’m learning from you,” Isak says. Even gets more criticism than anyone: parents complaining about things like story time being too active and the teen programs focusing too much on _heavy topics_. Even always smiles, but also stands his ground:  _kids need to move and teens need to talk._

“Someone asked me this morning why there aren’t more ‘boy books’ in the YA collection,” Even says. “I explained that it’s actually very damaging to label things as ‘boy books’ and ‘girl books’ because it reinforces gender norms and sends the message that you can’t read books about people who are different than yourself.”

God, that turns Isak on in a very specific way. He at least has enough sense to high-five Even instead of kissing him.

“That’s also a cataloging issue,” Isak points out because he can’t help himself. He’s on a lifelong mission to prove his profession’s worth. “You can't classify things based on what you think different groups might be interested in. If you do it by what the books are objectively about, people can find what they want to find. Dewey understood that.”

“But it’s easier to find some things than others,” Even said. “Under religion, there are what, seven categories for different aspects of Christianity? Then there’s one for ‘Other and comparative religions.’ It’s biased. It’s telling you what to be interested in.”

“I didn’t know you took cataloging,” Isak says because he doesn’t have a good argument. Even’s right, but until Isak develops the Valtersen system (a secret dream), he needs to embrace Dewey and its flaws. 

“I didn’t,” Even says. “You talk about it so much that I Googled some things so I could keep talking to you.”

Isak’s stunned by the three competing emotions.

First and foremost, he’s flattered and really fucking happy that Even likes talking to him enough to put that kind of effort in.

Second, he’s embarrassed that he talks about cataloging so much that Even believes it’s the only thing he can talk about.

Third, he’s horrified that a _Rockstar Librarian_ didn’t take cataloging. “Seriously?” he says. “It’s like the foundation of libraries.”

“Aren’t people the foundation of libraries?”

“No.”

“Good point. I didn’t look at it that way.”

Isak flips him off, but doesn’t stop smiling. “You serve people through it,” Isak says. “If you can’t find the materials they need, what’s the point of libraries at all?”

“Community?” Isak groans. “Ok, but you can’t get annoyed with me for not taking cataloging when I know you didn’t take any classes in youth librarianship. Don’t you think understanding the people you’re working with will help you serve them?”

Isak responds to that with an eloquent shrug.

“I propose we make a deal,” Even says.

“Ok.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet!”

Isak’s crush is becoming less subtle by the day. “Then fill me in.”

“Let’s be each other teachers. You can give me all the lectures you want about cataloging, but you have to help me with a story time.”

“When the kids are there?”

Even laughs. “Yes, Isak. Otherwise we’ll just be telling stories to each other.”

That doesn’t sound so bad. “I’m not really good at that stuff.”

“And I’m bad at this stuff. All you’ll need to do is participate and not let any of the children die.” When Isak still hesitates, Even continues. “You might even have _fun_. Come on, Isak. I want you there.”

That’s enough to convince Isak.

“Alright. I can handle that.”

\---

Isak absolutely cannot handle this.

He understands the parents’ complaints now. Story time is pure chaos. Today’s theme is dinosaurs, and Even’s leading the kids in a song where they pretend to be dinosaurs as they follow his instructions. _Dinosaur, dinosaur, turn around. Dinosaur, dinosaur, touch the ground._

_Dinosaur, dinosaur, stop picking your nose, for the love of God._

“Ok,” Even says once they’ve finished the song. “Now if you’re a dinosaur, I need to hear a big _roar_. Ready?”

But no warning could have prepared Isak for the sound that followed. Forget headphones: he needs earplugs. 

“That’s a lot of dinosaurs,” Even says. “I’m pretty scared. But I didn’t hear everyone, so let’s try again.”

He winks at Isak and—oh, no. “No way,” he mouths to Even.

He responds with a smirk and mouths, “Embrace it.”

“One, two, three—”

In what’s officially the most embarrassing thing Isak’s ever done to impress a guy, he roars. Even gives him a nod of approval.

Once the children have settled down a little, Even gets them to sit around him for his first story. Isak’s surprised to find a couple of kids crawling to sit on his own lap. “You can’t let them,” Even said in his briefing. “You can’t play favourites.”

Even’s other rules were to have fun and try not to curse. Isak's passing for now, but could probably work on having more fun. 

The story’s about a dinosaur who wanders away from home, gets lost, and needs to find his way back. _Really not dinosaur-specific_ , Isak thinks. _A little off brand._

But the children don’t seem to mind. They are invested the moment the dinosaur leaves his home, yelling things like, “Don’t do it!” The boy who tried to sit on Isak’s lap, however, says, “Do it! Parents are stupid!”

Isak may have found a kindred spirit.

When the dinosaur comes to a literal crossroads, Even asks the kids which way he should go, and they all give more thought to it than Isak put into any of his essays in library school. There's palpable relief when the dinosaur makes it back home, to the point where Isak feels it too. 

They do another song after that, by which point Isak is so exhausted he can’t believe this has taken less than ten minutes. Even’s second book is called _If You Happen to Have a Dinosaur_ about all the things dinosaurs can be used for: a leaf-blower, a can-opener, a window-washer. Even asks the kids to pretend to be all of those things—as dinosaurs, of course—and they laugh as though it’s the most fun they’ve ever had.

And maybe it is. Watching them, Isak finds himself laughing too They’re happy, not worried about anything other than being the best dinosaur in the room. They’ve left the actual world for the one Even’s created for them to play in.

Isak’s parents didn’t read to him a lot. When they did, it was always to get him to sleep and never just to tell him a story.

He thinks he may have missed out.

The story ends with the message that if you treat a dinosaur well, it will stay with you for a long time. Isak hopes all these dinosaurs have a nice play to stay.

They end with simple craft: molding Play-Doh into their favourite dinosaur. As most of the kids crowd Even, Isak’s kindred spirit tugs on his sleeve.

“I’m making a T-Rex!” he says. “They’re the best!”

 _Ok,_ Isak thinks. _A child is interacting with you. Just be cool_. “That’s awesome,” Isak says. “They’re my favourite.”

This delights the kid, who then presses his dinosaur to Isak’s arm. “He’s attacking you!”

“Oh no! Someone help!”

When another kid comes to Isak’s rescue, Isak catches Even smiling at him.

Unless that’s just the reflection of him smiling at Even. 

\---

“What’d you think?” Even asks.

“I think you’re really good for those kids,” Isak says.

He’s surprised when Even blushes at the compliment. “Really? Because I always worry that I’m not doing enough for them.”

“You let them play. I would’ve given anything for that as a kid.”

It’s more personal than Isak intended to get, but this _dinosaur story time_ has him surprisingly emotional.

“You can still have it. I think adults should have story time, too.”

“I know, Rockstar Librarian.”

Now Even’s really blushing. Isak didn’t know he could have that effect on another person.

“I’m serious, though. I could read to you,” Even says, then adds, “I promise I won’t make you roar again.”

Isak realizes he wants nothing more than for Even to tell him stories.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”


	4. Slippery Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every morning, the first thing Isak does is ask Even what he dreamt about, then Even asks him the same; it’s their way of checking if the other slept. If the weather’s nice, they do two laps around the building on their morning break. Throughout the day, they text each other Fake Library Stats, Library Comic strips, and any other library memes they can find. At lunch, they eat quickly so they can talk quickly: there’s always too much to say and an hour’s never long enough.
> 
> And lately, Even calls him at night to read to him. Sometimes, Isak wakes up with his phone cradled against his chest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, this really is part of my heart. Last week being Not Great was warming me up for this week being Really Not Great, and once again this fic is my relief. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> A few things I reference in this chapter, in case you're interested:  
> [Fake Library Stats](https://twitter.com/FakeLibStats)  
> [Libray Comic](http://librarycomic.com/)  
> [Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of Universe by Benjamin Alire Sáenz](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/12000020-aristotle-and-dante-discover-the-secrets-of-the-universe?from_search=true)  
> [I'll Give You the Sun by Jandy Nelson](https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/20820994-i-ll-give-you-the-sun?from_search=true)

“Just use a bookmark.”

Even’s been reading _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_ to Isak. Isak thinks they could have finished the book three times over in the time it takes Even to find his place.

“Don’t believe in them,” Even says as he flips through the pages, tilting the book like it’s a compass that will direct him to the right spot. “If I have to go back, maybe I’m meant to reread that part of the story.”

“You’re so fucking pretentious.”

Even laughs and places a kiss on Isak’s head. “I’m not sure if this is right, but it’s definitely what I’m meant to read right now.”

As Even clears his throat, Isak gives his brain strict instructions to shut the fuck up so he can listen.

“ _I wanted to tell them that I never knew that people like Dante existed in the world, people who looked at the stars, and knew the mysteries of water, and knew enough to know that birds belonged to the heavens and weren't meant to be shot down from their graceful flights by mean and stupid boys. I wanted to tell them that he had changed my life and that I would never be the same, not ever_ ,” Even reads. “ _And that somehow it felt like it was Dante who had saved my life and not the other way around. I wanted to tell them that he was the first human being aside from my mother who had ever made me want to talk about the things that scared me. I wanted to tell them so many things and yet I didn't have the words_.”

Even treats every word with the same gentleness and care he uses when he touches Isak. And that’s exactly what each word feels like: Even’s fingers in his hair, Even’s hand against his cheek, Even’s lips on his lips.

_This is what it’s like to be touched by something._

“Isak,” Even says, and it takes Isak a second to remember he’s not in the same universe as Aristotle and Dante. “Do you know that everything about you fascinates me?”

“…Is that an insult?”

“No, no. Just—I love everything you know and the way you share it. Even when you’re kind of obnoxious about it. I unfortunately find you very endearing.”

“This is not as nice as you think it is.”

“But even more than that, I feel like I can always talk to you? You always let me feel how I feel, but you don’t let me think bullshit about myself. You’re kind of—you’re like a library to me? You’re where I feel safe.”

Isak is astounded he could be that for another person, especially Even. Even taught him to play, helped him confront the emotions he repressed, let him feel loved. So, for Isak to give anything to Even? To help him the way Even’s saying he did?

Isak’s a little proud of himself for that.

\---

4:00-4:30PM is the longest part of Isak’s day.

In that window, Even always sits with Isak for a few minutes to talk about how the afterschool teen drop-in went. Sometimes, he’s so eager to talk about it that he’s beside Isak at 4:03PM. Other times, the program runs long, and Isak spends twenty-four minutes paranoid that Even doesn’t want to talk to him anymore until he finally shows up. But he always shows up, ever since he started.

Except for today. It’s 4:32PM and Isak hasn’t seen Even since lunch. He calls the information desk, and Eva answers.

“Are you so lazy you can’t walk ten feet to talk to me?”

“Is that how you answer the phone?” Isak says. “Not very professional.”

“How can I help you today, Isak?” Eva perks up her voice so it sounds like Vilde’s. It’s disconcerting. “Was that fucking chipper enough for you?”

“Yes, thank you. Have you seen Even?”

“I told you he would do this.” The sound’s muffled like Eva’s covering the mouthpiece.

“I can hear you!”

“Ok. Well, I knew you would do that. He’s just meeting with Sana.”

It’s enough to assure Isak that Even didn’t decide to hate him in the last three hours, but it sends him into a whole new panic. Sana doesn’t hold superfluous meetings; there’s always a purpose.

What if he leaves?

Every morning, the first thing Isak does is ask Even what he dreamt about, then Even asks him the same; it’s their way of checking if the other slept. If the weather’s nice, they do two laps around the building on their morning break. Throughout the day, they text each other Fake Library Stats, Library Comic strips, and any other library memes they can find. At lunch, they eat quickly so they can talk quickly: there’s always too much to say and an hour’s never long enough.

And lately, Even calls him at night to read to him. Sometimes, Isak wakes up with his phone cradled against his chest.

If Even leaves, Isak’s entire routine falls apart.

“Do you know what about?” Isak asks.

“Sorry, I’ve got a patron. Talk to you later.”

Isak’s constantly annoyed by patrons who don’t realize work is also his social life.

Since the library closes in twenty minutes, Isak decides it’s perfectly reasonable to say he’s put in a full day’s work and call it quits now. He runs down the clock by searching for the perfect meme, one that’ll make Even realize he can’t leave because the person who knows and likes him best is here.

**Rockstar Librarian**

Remember the kid who started crying when you mentioned going home  


Oh I see  
You’re trying to out-adorable me  
  
Take that

Hm pretty good  
How about this

You’ll never win Valtersen  


Fine  
You’ve melted my heart of ice

Your heart is the opposite of ice

You mean…  
…water

Right  
You have a slippery heart

That is probably true. If Isak tried to hold it, it would fall through his fingers, spilling everywhere. An occupational hazard, really.

He’s not cranky because he’s hateful. Most people just don’t want to deal with the mess of his heart, so he tries to contain it.

Even seems to welcome it.

**Rockstar Librarian**

Hey thank you  
This was honestly the highlight of my day

Everything ok?  
Where are you?

Even enters the Employee Lab, steady and balanced despite the mess Isak’s heart made on his floor. “Hey,” Isak says. “How’d it go with Sana?”

“Fine,” Even says. But when you work with someone every day, you can tell when they’ve slept less than usual, when they’ve let an irate patron get to them, when something’s off. And when you study someone the way Isak’s been studying Even, you know how to classify each of their smiles: genuine, hiding, and customer-service.

Even hides a lot.

“Just wanted to say goodnight before you left,” Even says. But instead of putting his jacket on like Isak’s doing, Even sits down and logs onto a computer.

“Staying late?” Isak asks.

“Yeah. I have so much to do, fuck.”

Isak takes his jacket off and sits back down without really thinking about it. If Even needs him here, which Isak suspects he does, why would he be anywhere else?

He stares at Even because that’s usually enough to get Even to pay attention to him, but he’s focused on his screen. Isak tugs on the armrest of Even’s chair, turning him towards himself.

That makes Even laugh a little, even if he follows it by saying, “Isak, I really need to focus.”

“What’s wrong, though?”

Even does a double-take, like he’s surprised to be caught. _Sorry,_ Isak thinks. _But I know you now_.

“The afterschool program was shit today.” Even runs a hand through his hair, and Isak know it’s bad if Even’s fucking up his carefully-gelled hair. “We started talking about privilege and it got kind of ugly. The term ‘heterophobia’ was used.”

“Oh God.”

“I think I failed everyone there: both the teens who understood privilege and the ones who don’t. Because I either didn’t stand up for them well enough, or I didn’t teach them well enough—everyone seemed hurt when they left. I’m not supposed to let that happen.”

“Even, you can’t stop people from hurting each other.”

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m not the right person for this.”

Even’s literally had a stranger write an article on how he’s the best person for this, and he’s still insecure. And it kind of breaks Isak’s heart.

“Is that what you met with Sana about?”

“Yeah. I wanted her to know what happened." 

“What did she say?”

Even laughs. “She said she has zero concerns about me in this job. But you know, she has to say that.”

“No, she doesn’t. It’s her job _not_ to say that if she doesn’t believe it, and she doesn’t do bullshit.”

“I don’t know.”

“Ok, but I do. Do you know how many teens come to the information desk looking for you? They love you because you make everything they’re going through as important to you as it is to them. It’s the way you empathize with people. It’s kind of incredible.”

Even doesn’t argue, but doesn’t concede either.

“What’s it going to take for you to realize that?” Isak says.

“I really wish that were easier for me.”

And God, the last thing Isak wants is for Even to feel guilty about his insecurities. He’s just desperate to make him feel _better._

Isak recalls the first lesson of library school: tea fixes everything.

“I’ll be right back, ok?” Isak says. Even nods, quickly turning his attention back to his computer.

Vilde keeps the kitchen well-stocked with everything you might need in the course of a workday: ibuprofen, tissues, and an assortment of fancy loose leaf teas. Isak’s never actually _made_ tea because leaf water does not appeal to him, but figures it can’t be that difficult if Magnus does it every morning.

He turns the kettle on and selects a packet called _Cardamom French Toast._ He’s not sure how much to put in the mug, but in a stroke of genius, he realizes a _tea_ spoon might be appropriate.

Isak scoops a teaspoon right into the mug, pouring the boiling water over it. He brings it to Even without letting it steep, pretty fucking proud of himself as he says, “I made you tea.”

“Seriously?” Even says, taking the mug. “Thank you. It smells—wait Isak, did you…?”

But Even doesn’t finish his thought, because he’s laughing. In fact, he’s laughing so hard that he needs to put the mug down to keep the tea from splashing everywhere. “What?” Isak asks, laughing too. “What did I do?”

“You’re not supposed to put the tea leaves right in the mug. You need to use an infuser—you know we have a tea-ball?”

“That’s a thing?”

“Yeah, Isak. It’s a thing.” Even picks the mug up again, sniffing it without drinking it. “Thank you, though. This is sweet.”

“I just wanted to make you feel better.”

“You being here is more than enough. Trust me.”

Isak lets Even work after that, trusting Even when he says that’s what he needs to do right now. He stays, though. Just to make sure Even feels ok.

Still, he’s not about to miss his favourite tradition.

“You know this is when you usually call me?” Isak says as evening turns to night. “And read?”

Even checks the clock on his computer, then shuts it down. “Let’s go to one of the couches.”

Isak likes that Even likes the tradition as much as he does.

They’ve been reading _I’ll Give You the Sun_ by Jandy Nelson. When Isak argued that he didn’t want to read a _stupid YA book_ , Even gave him a lecture on how some of the most beautiful and bold stories are written for teens. “This book will prove my point,” Even says, and to his credit, it has.

“ _Meeting your soul mate is like walking into a house you've been in before - you will recognize the furniture, the pictures on the wall, the books on the shelves, the contents of drawers_ ,” Even reads once they’re on the couch.  “ _You could find your way around in the dark if you had to.”_

Isak realizes he’s maybe met his soul mate.

Maybe he’s part of a story worth telling.


	5. Storybook Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because Even, his boyfriend, has dedicated his life to making sure kids like Finn are listened to and given opportunities to play. He says the things Isak needs to hear out loud. He listens, he always listens, but he challenges Isak and makes him consider the world in new, fucking beautiful ways. He reads Isak a story every night, and in every single world they’ve visited, there’s no one Isak would rather be with. Because Even’s the best at calming Isak through fear, comforting him through heartbreak, and laughing with him through joy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the cheesiest thing I've ever written, and I'm including the rest of this fic in that. So, what better way to start than with a sappy author's note?
> 
> This fandom is not perfect, but I've been fortunate to find some really beautiful corners of it. Whether we talk in comments, [tumblr](http://brionbroadway.tumblr.com), discord, or all of the above, know that you're part of a community that's become like a library to me. I feel so supported here, especially as my personal life hasn't been the best lately. I truly don't know how to thank people enough. 
> 
> And I've said it many times before, but this fic is a piece of my heart. I hope that comes through, and I hope you enjoy the storybook ending. ♥️

Isak wakes up at the beginning of a romance.

Everything before he met Even is the backstory that informs who Isak will be with him, but it’s not his main narrative anymore. The past year of learning about Even, talking with him, flirting with him, crushing on him, is the prologue. Now, he’s on the first page of the first chapter, ready to fall the fuck in love.

And God, he is happy. He’s happy as Even makes them breakfast, dancing against Isak like an invitation: _join me in my joy._ He’s happy as Even says that he wants to get an apartment together that’s just like a library, full of every kind of story with lots of empty space to play. He’s happy as they walk to work together, holding hands, thinking they’ll get to do this every morning now. They’re _together_ , and is that not an incredible concept?

When they get to work, everyone’s preparing to open the library. Eva notices them first, but her grin quickly changes to a frown. “Oh, fuck. You guys couldn’t have waited another week?”

“Wait!” Magnus yells from the other end of the library. “Is it really happening this time? I can’t handle another false alarm. I got so excited.”

“Isak looks happy,” Noora says.

“And they’re holding hands,” Vilde adds.

“I’d go with the happiness,” Jonas says. “You can rely on that. So, who won?”

“Let me check the calendar,” Eva says, logging onto the computer at the information desk. “Sana. She got it to the day.”

“That’s not fair,” Magnus says. “She has access to our personnel files.”

“I don’t think Isak’s personnel file mentions that he’s in love with Even,” Noora says.

“Really?” Even says. “Because Sana literally wrote ‘spends too much time flirting with Isak’ in my last performance review. I don’t think she submitted that version to HR.”

Isak laughs as Even kisses his cheek because yeah, his coworkers are nosy shits who bet on his relationship, but he is so fucking happy, and he suspects they’re only like that because they’re so fucking happy for him. He’s never had people root for him like that before.

When Vilde gets Sana from her office, she gathers everyone around her. “You are all hearing me say that I don’t support gambling on the job,” she says. “Especially if it involves your coworkers’ personal lives. However, you can all take a long lunch if you _don’t_ hear me say that you all owe me money.”

After Sana collects her winnings, she approaches Isak and Even. “I could not be happier for both of you,” she says. “Please do not ruin it by having sex in here, because I will have to report that.”

Isak uses the opportunity to make a promise to Even.

“I am never going to ruin this.”

\---

Isak is not very focused at work.

During his desk shift, he points a patron in the wrong direction when they ask for the bathroom, gets tape stuck on his fingers as he tries to hang a sign, and ends a phone-call by saying, “I love you.”

“Oh my God,” Eva says after he hangs up the phone and promptly puts his face on the desk. “You are so gone for him. I mean, literally. Your brain is _gone._ ”

“You were like this when you started dating Jonas,” Isak says.

Eva smiles and Isak regrets bringing it up. They’re fucked if they’re both a pile of mush. “Enjoy it, Isak. Nothing’s better.”

After his desk shift, Isak has plans to meet Even in the break room. As he leaves the desk, something crashes into his leg.

“I’m an airplane!” It’s Finn, his kindred spirit from story time. His arms are outstretched as he makes whirring noises, flying around Isak.

Even follows behind him. “Today’s theme was things that go,” he explains, though if Even’s taught Isak anything, it’s that you don’t need a reason to pretend to be an airplane.

Isak crouches down, wanting to impress Even by being at least competent with children, though he suspects _competent with children_ is not a phrase people who are actually good with kids use. “Can I be an airplane too?” he asks.

“No!” Finn declares. “You’ve got to be…a firetruck! They’re so cool! They’re big and red, and they go really fast because they need to help people.”

“That’s true.” That’s a bit harder to mime than an airplane, but Isak’s a guest in Finn’s world. He pretends he’s holding a steering wheel and makes _vroom_ noises.

“Where’s your siren?” Finn says, sounding slightly panicked. “There’s a _fire_.”

“There’s a fire, Isak!” Even repeats, holding back laughter. Isak knows not to call him an asshole in front of the impressionable child. “What are you waiting for?”

“ _Wee-oo_ ,” Isak says in the highest octave he can reach. This is worse than roaring. “ _Wee-oo_.”

Even’s full-blown cracking up now. Finn frowns. “That doesn’t sound like a siren.”

“Hey, Finn,” Even says. “Remember you wanted to tell Isak something? About dinosaurs?”

“I saw dinosaurs at the museum!” Finn says, bouncing. “There was a big T-Rex! And my brother was really scared, but I wasn’t scared at all. I’m really brave.”

“I think I’d be a little scared,” Even says.

“Well, I’m like Finn,” Isak says. “I’m brave.”

“Then you should go to the museum with the other librarian,” Finn says to Even, matter-of-fact. “He’ll protect you.”

Isak nods at Even, confirmation that yes, he will go anywhere with Even and _yes,_ he will protect him from anything that could scare him.

Finn’s mom approaches them, and Even asks if Isak can watch Finn for a second while he talks to her. As Finn explains that a T-Rex is now attacking Isak’s firetruck—this kid is awfully violent—Isak eavesdrops. 

It’s a quiet conversation about how parents are supposed to stay with their kids during story time, and it’s ok if she has to leave for a few minutes to use the bathroom or something, but she’s gone the entire time, it ended five minutes ago, and this is becoming a pattern. She nods like she understands, but rolls her eyes as she takes Finn’s hand with a mumbled, “Thanks.”

And Isak kind of feels like he could cry.

“Aren’t parents not supposed to leave their kids?” Isak says.

“Yeah. They’re not supposed to leave their kids."

Isak didn’t realize he needed to hear it out loud.

“What can we do for him?” Isak asks.

“You’re already doing it,” Even says. “He asks about you all the time, Isak. ‘Where’s the fun librarian?’”

“I’m _fun_?”

“It was weeks before I realized he meant you. But he really, _really_ wanted to tell you about the dinosaurs. He was going to burst if he didn’t.”

Isak understands the feeling.

Because Even, _his boyfriend,_ has dedicated his life to making sure kids like Finn are listened to and given opportunities to play. He says the things Isak needs to hear out loud. He listens, he always listens, but he challenges Isak and makes him consider the world in new, fucking beautiful ways. He reads Isak a story every night, and in every single world they’ve visited, there’s no one Isak would rather be with. Because Even’s the best at calming Isak through fear, comforting him through heartbreak, and laughing with him through joy.

“I love you.”

Isak fucking bursts when he says it. Everything inside of him is out there for Even to know, and hold, and maybe—

“I love you too, Isak. You have no idea.”

\---

Isak wakes up in a romance that will never end.

He’s been with Even a year today, and while there have been fights and frustrations, there’s always been more forgiveness and patience. He doesn’t think it’s possible to fall more in love with him until he does, then he believes everything’s possible again.

He’s heading to the library for a rare evening meeting; Even’s already there because he had a board game night with the teens. They did get an apartment together, and Even tells guests it doesn’t have enough furniture because _furniture blocks the imagination_ or some pretentious bullshit like that. It’s still the first place that Isak’s ever felt comfortable calling home.

The library’s quiet when he walks in. Isak goes to the boardroom and flicks on the light, revealing a display of books around the table.

It’s every book he’s read with Even, from _If You Happen to Have a Dinosaur_ to _Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe_. Underneath each is an index card with their Dewey classification and what Isak recognizes as Even’s commentary, including things like: _this makes NO sense, can’t wait for you to spend an hour telling me why it actually does later._

There’s another book in the middle of the table, but its index card simply reads: _Unclassified._

Isak picks it up, recognizing the cover-art immediately as the first cartoon Even drew for him. The first panel says _In this universe…_ , and it’s him and Even cuddled up together, reading in the chair. The second panel says _Somewhere, in a parallel universe_ …, and it’s him fighting a dinosaur while Even drives a firetruck (Finn’s idea).

And, that _asshole._ Isak is not sure what to do with everything he’s feeling, so he turns the page to continue the story.

_Shakespeare invented words because he didn’t have the language to describe the feelings he knew existed._

There’s a drawing of who Isak assumes is meant to be Shakespeare but looks suspiciously like Jonas, groaning at paper in frustration. Isak turns the page.

_This picture book isn’t going to rhyme. Sorry._

There’s a drawing of Even, shrugging. Isak turns the page.

_I understand because that’s what it’s like trying to describe how I feel about you._

There’s a drawing of the two of them holding hands. Even has a thought-bubble over his head, full of random lines, scribbles, and hearts. Isak turns the page.

_There’s no word. There’s definitely no Dewey classification._

There’s a drawing of Even in front of a computer, scrolling through the Dewey manual with question marks around him. Beside him, there’s an open dictionary full of question marks instead of words. Isak turns the page.

_But it is the best thing I have ever felt._

There’s a simple drawing of the two of them holding each other. Isak turns the page.

 _Now look behind you_.

Isak does, still startling when he sees Even because somehow this is real. “What the fuck?” Isak says, laughing because he might also be crying. “You can’t fucking do this to me, Even.”

Even just takes him in his arms, kisses his cheek. “I love you so much. I’m going to invent words so you understand what 'so much' really means.”

“Me too, Even. Me too.”

“And I was wondering if you’d like to marry me.”

“Fuck, yes. Of course.”

When Isak develops the Valtersen classification system, there will be a place for this feeling. That way, everyone will know this kind of feeling exists.

They’ll know it’s possible to find it.

 


End file.
